


Fixer

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [9]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood, Demons, Depression, Gore, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, M/M, Organs, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fixer

Connor's POV

It's happening again. I'm Drinking my Woes away because no one Cares and it's my fault. It's all my fault I'm like this, No one else's, Just mine. And I Hate myself for it, It almost makes me want to die. I mean, I wouldn't complain if some Mafioso shot me dead, cuz I'm too fucking weak to do it myself. But the Alcohol isn't enough. It only makes me forget temporarily, Which I don't want. I just want to Restart, I want to Become A new Me. I want people to forget about me so I can start anew. I'm About to take another Swig when I hear My locked door Jaggle. I can't think of who would be at my door, but I Ignore them, whoever they Are. You'd think after no one answers, That they'd give up and leave by No, I heard a Call for my Name. I Didn't recognize The voice though, which confused me. I continue to Ignore them, Despite them calling me. Just let me Drink, God damn it! Two minutes. It's been two Minutes Now, and They still won't let up. They're starting to say words that worry me. Strange words, not of any language I've ever heard before. It's scary and only makes me want to Drink more,So I do. I take A sip, And As soon as I do It quiets. I assume it's because the guy has finally given up, but no. It's because he's In my House. I hear the Voice speak my name, in a blood-Curdling Growl and I turn to see A demon looking Person. He has A fancy Tuxedo on, And dress pants paired with Fancy Shoes but his Face Doesn't match the look. At first it looks like he has Ram horns, but upon closer inspection I see that he's simply wearing a blackened Skull of a Ram. I can still see his face, Though, The Skull looks to fit on his head like a Swim Cap with Horns attached. I also Notice His Leering,Red Eyes staring right through me. He has Soft, Tanned skin and Long Black hair which finishes the Look he gives off, alongside a Slender tail just poking out from his Coattails. He's Menacing, and I don't know how he got in, But I Blame it on the Alcohol. He soon debunks my Theory by tossing me to the wall and Pining Me there. My back hurts, and I don't know what to think. Sure, Demon's have been rumoured to aid those in need, but for one to come to me? I just couldn't speak. I watch as The Demon Leans in closer to me and I can feel my Breathing slow. My legs feel weak, I can barely hold myself up. He's so close, I can Now see into his eyes and They have a Triangular pattern in the Pupils. I can hear him as he breaths in and Out, Then speaks,

"Listen here, Punk. I try to be polite, but you're testing my patience," I shiver at His Unusually Cold breath, "When a Demon Such as myself comes knocking, You FUCKING Answer!" He Spits out, Angry. I slunk Down and Try to speak up,

"I-I-I... WhoAreYou?" I drunkenly Slur, Unable to think straight,

"For the Love of Luci, You're Drunk again," He Mutters, "My name is Schlatt, and I'm the Demon that's been wat-" He pauses mid-Sentence for some reason and I don't know why. Perhaps it's the fact I'm Giggling, but I can't help it. It's just so funny to me. A demon, Here, with me. It's hilarious. My giggling is cut off though when he Jabs His Hand into my Stomach and Pulls out Weird Floaty Substance. Could it be my Soul? Did he just pull out my Soul from my body? Whatever he Did, It messed with my Brain and I'm feeling Drained of my Energy. I Black out, Too tired to do anything at all.

Schlatt's POV

This Damn Idiot. Of all the nights to Drink, it just had to be the night I was scheduled to arrive. He's so fucking drunk, He doesn't even know what's in front of him. I have to get rid of the Alcohol within his body. I hate doing this, but I don't have a choice, He clearly doesn't understand this Situation. I reach into his Stomach area,Phasing past his Flesh and Muscles, into his effecting Realm and Grab the Alcohol Vapor from within and Pull it all out. Can't get it much fresher than this. Connor begins to laugh and He passes out. Stuffing The Vapor into my sides, I lean down and Pick him up, Laying him gently on the Floor. Now I just have to wait for him to awake and I can Bring up my Deal.

The morning sun is beginning to rise, and I can hear a shuffling noise coming from behind me. Connor's finally Waking up after almost Seven hours of being out. I Squat down next him, And wait for him to open his eyes. He Continues to Stir and I Decide it's my Turn to wake him up. I've been waiting too long, He needs to get up now,

"Connor, ᎥϮᏕ ϮᎥოꂅ ϮԾ ოᕱКꂅ ᕱ Ꭰꂅᕱլ ᎳᎥϮ♅ Ϯ♅ᎥᏕ ᎠꂅᏉᎥլ!" I Successfully Scare Him awake with my unfiltered Voice,

"AAaaAAaHh!! W-What do you want, D-Demon?!" He Cries. I chuckle, Happy that I'd scared him, "W-What did you do last night?!"

"Oh? So you remember what happened? Could've fooled me. you were so drunk I was expecting you to forget," I Frown. Connor Gets up and steps back, Watching me,

"Now...Here's the Deal,Connor-" I Begin to Explain. I can see he's scared and it pleases me. I can hear his heart beating from where I am, and it's So rewarding. Only Humans can give me highs like this,"-I will change places with you. I'll take your Body and live in it for you, And you will Take Mine for Untill your Body Dies. Once your Body Dies, I will have to return to my own," I Cautiously Explain to him. He seems to have grown less weary, but he's certainly Still afraid,

"What's the Catch?"

"A-Ahahaha~! I can do anything I wish while in your Body. Anything I want to do for the remainder of your short life, I will have control over it. If I want to start a Riot, then Start a Riot I shall. If I become bored in your body I can Chose to End it all and I'll feel no Pain... but you will," Connor takes an other step back and I laugh again, "Ehehahaha! I thought you said you didn't want to Live in your body anymore? Isn't that what you were thinking just last night? You'll only Suffer more if you choose to Continue living this Pathetic way!" I'm having too much fun with him, but he radiates such a unique Type of Fear, I just can't get enough, it's my Drug,

"But what do I get from living in your Body?" Oh, He thinks he'll gain anything from this deal? He really is An Idiot.

"You'll be able to live life as Me,a Demon! You'll be in control of my Body!" Connor looks at me strangely and Shrinks down when I take a step closer, "So is it a deal?" I hold my hand out and wait for him to respond. His fear is skyrocketing, and It's taking over me. This high can only come from humans and it's the best thing a Demon like me can go through. It's more Pleasing than Successfully sealing a deal, More Regenerative Than taking a soul. It's a Demons Drug. It's addicting. I see Connor nod his Head, and he mutters,

"I-I...I didn't think A demon would come. I didn't expect For One to Come! But, if I Make the Deal, you promise You won't do anything Bad while in my Body?" He's still scared, but it's lightened up. He's getting used me and as much as I Hate that he's no longer afraid, I'm still gaining my High. I have to Take a short moment to think,Though. Either way, His life will be miserable, Taking the Deal or not. I'll make sure of it. I flick My Tail at Him and he Jumps back with a Yell, Surprised. Is he no longer afraid? There was little to no Fear in That Scream, And I notice he's now standing up straight. Where has his fear gone? It's subsiding And I no longer feel Bliss,

"I won't promise anything, but how's bout this; I won't get your body to Jail, yeah?" I ask Connor. He sighs out In relief Without noticing my Loop hole I've created for myself,

"F-Fine. I agree, I want you to take my body," He holds his hand out and I shake it,Sealing the Deal. I quickly Reach into his Effecting Realm again and Pull out His Soul. It's Glowing A gross, Dim, Purple-Brown Colour. It's smaller than other souls, as is a result of Alcohol Abuse. I then Take the Soul in hand And Put it in between One of my horns. I can see he's beginning to get Drowsy so I Carelessly Grab his head, and With his Head in my Hands, I Can Preform the Exchange. I Stab him in the Chest With My Tail, Letting him Bleed out and His blood is on my tail. I remove my Tail from his Chest and There's even more blood that begins to flow Out. At this point, Connor's Out. I keep his head in one hand, and Use my Other to Grab my own Soul. I Place My Soul in the hole my Tail created and His chest begins to Glow a Red-Blue Colour. His flesh instantly seals itself around My soul as it takes it in, the Bleeding now stopping. I have to hurry now, Soon I'll black out and Awake as Connor. I rush to Put his Own Soul in my Body by Letting it Phase through me,Painlessly and into place. The Second His Soul is Within me, I pass out.

When I awake, I'm not in my own body. It seems to have had Worked as Planned. I open my Eyes, And Glance around to See Connor in My Demon Body,Still passed out. There's another Demon too, And He's Inspecting Connor. I get myself up, Slightly unstable and Walk to him,

"Hey there,Poke. You're taking him away now,Right?" I ask, Now recognizing The Demon as my friend,Poke. Poke turns to me, And Nods,

"Yes. I'm Assuming I Put him In the Cuckshed?"

"Of course. He will remain in there until his body dies," Poke give me a thumbs up, and Turns to The Body, Taking it By the Arm and Giving me a Wave. In the blink of an Eye, Poke and Connor are Gone.

Connor's POV

When I Open my Eyes it's Pitch black. Maybe I didn't open my eyes, and I thought I did? No, that doesn't make sense. Can Demons not See? Why am I Unabl-

"Ah! Good Morning,Connor!" A voice interrupts my Thoughts. I look up and see A different Demon. He wears a Pink Human Skull instead of The black Ram skull Schlatt had And I notice no Tail like Schlatt had. He Throws me what looks like a fresh heart, and smirks,

"Eat up, Boy" he Growls. I pick it up thinking that maybe it just looks Like a heart but as soon as I feel the texture, I drop it In Disgust,

"I'm not eating a Heart! What do you take me for?!"

"A demon in Captivity," He replies and Walks away. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now, but it's still hard to see. I Reluctantly Grab the Heart and Eye it down,

"Atleast give me some Utensils!" I cry. I hear footsteps Come my Way and the Demon is there again,

"Just eat it with your Hands like the rest of Us," He Comments and Walks away again,

"No, Wait! Come back, Tell me where I am!" The Demon walks back to Where I am and Sighs,

"Fine. You switched Bodies with Schlatt and Now you're in Prison... Or rather, You're in the infamous CuckShed," He adds Nonchalantly, Staring me down,

"Why am I in Prison?! I thought I was going to be able to live the rest of my life as a Demon!"

"Well, here's the thing. You Are a Demon right now. When Schlatt Said you'd be In his Demon body, Did he tell you he'd be A free Demon? I don't think so! Now he has control over your Body for the next 60-Something Years while you're Left to Rot here!" He pauses, "you didn't think we'd really let A Human run around freely as a Demon? You're a Fool, We were banished from Heaven for a Reason!" I can't believe I fell for it, I Feel so Stupid. I should've Known, But No. I just had to agree,

"Wait, what happens to me when My body dies and Schlatt has to take his body Back? Where do I go?!" The Demon leans closer to The Jail cell and Chuckles,

"You, Connor, Will become a Spirit! Because you sold your Soul to a Demon, Heaven wouldn't dare take you in, But good ol' Luci Ain't taking in Some Human Soul!" I look around me in a Panic, trying to find a way out. I didn't sell my soul though! I Traded places with a Demon, That's not selling my soul! I begin to tap my fingers to the floor while I think. There's still the heart, but that wouldn't help me in any way. Well, maybe it Could. I pick it Up and Toss it at the other Demon, Nailing him On the head. Unfortunately, The human Skull he wore Halted the Momentum The heart had and it just splattered Off of him. I Hold my Breath and Pray when I see him Turn around and Point In front of me. He's Gone and Back in a flash, Reappearing Right in front of me. Without Hesitation, He Pulls a Strange looking Blade from his Pocket and Presses it Against my neck. I try to look down to see the Blade closely, but it begins to intrude upon my Neck and I feel My Skin start to be Cut by the Blade so I Keep where my head is and don't move it. But then it pops into my mind. This Guy must be familiar with Schlatt,

"Hey hey hey! How can you be so comfortable with Holding a knife to your friend's Neck! What if you kill his body?!" He snickers and Presses it closer to my Neck, Clearly Pissed. The blade is More than grazing my Skin now, And I feel a Stinging sensation,

"Wouldn't be my first time killing his Body! Now Shut Up-" he teleports the now squashed Heart into The Cell And picks it up, "And Eat your fucking Food before it goes bad!" He retracts the Knife And Slides it back into his pocket, Tossing the Heart at Me. It Smacks Against my Chest and falls to the ground, Making a crude, Smack noise.

It was Only Twenty Years I was in The Prison. I'd expected to be here For Multiple Decades, but Schlatt got himself killed in my Body. Now here I was, Stuck as a Spirit With nothing to do. Schlatt had Reclaimed his Body so I have nothing to do. Most of the Time I like to Follow him or Pokay around, because they're the only ones who talk to me. Pokay had told me it was common For Demons to Only speak to One Spirit. I find it Weird, the whole Spirit thing. Demons can see us and speak to us, but other Spirits can't see each other unless they had an emotional connection. It's odd, Sure, but not much can Weird me out after what I've been through.

Schlatt's POV

Despite What Poke and I have put Connor through, I'm surprised he's continuing to Stay with us As a Spirit. I suppose it's not Uncommon for a tortured Spirit to stick with their Torturer, But He's the First one to stay with me and Commit. See, I'm more of a dirty worker. I deal with the Humans who are truly Messed up or Deserving. Poke Deals with The Body Prisoners like What Connor was. Most Demons Just Work with your everyday Average Joe and His desires, But I work with the Insane and Broken Humans. It's why most of My spirits don't stick around. They're Traumatized and can't handle To see me Or Poke Torture another like we did to them. I'll Give him credit, Connor is resilient, but Damn is it Annoying. Though I must say, it is an Admirable Trait, I won't even lie. It's about Lunch time so I stand from my Bed where I was lying and Walk into the Hallway then the Kitchen to See Poke is already Chomping down on His Favourite Delicacy, Bones. More Specifically, Femurs. I sit down next to him after grabbing A Fresh Intestine Roll from the Fridge and Begin to Eat,

"Where's Connor? Not Hungry?" Poke Just nods and mumbles something I don't understand. I stuff the Intestine roll Into my Mouth, and Wipe the Blood from my Hands and Mouth. Getting up, I open the door to outside to See a glowing Figure Sitting Against a Tree. I walk up to him, And Slunk down next to him, "Why aren't you eating? You're usually Chugging Marrow By now!" Connor Groans, Pulling his Knees to his chest and holding them tight. He Tips his head to His other side and I look. In the Grass is A small, Curled Fetus. it's Still Slimy and Covered in blood, Just how I like it. In fact, I think it looks yummy, a tiny appetizer to me, but I guess he's Still grossed out even after all these years,

"Did Poke Try to make you Eat it?" He just Bows his head into his Chest and Mumbles,

"I tried a bite, but-But... I couldn't bring myself to do so... I've gotten used to Drinking The M-Marrow I need, I've even grown to like the Taste but I-I just couldn't Eat T-This!" I pick it Up notice that there is, in fact. A Bite taken out of it. I shrug And Chew off the Head, Before Offering it To Connor,

"Last chance, or else I'll finish It," He shakes his head," Suit yourself," I say Happily, Chewing on the rest of It. The Guts pop open as I chew, And it just adds to the Flavour. The Undeveloped Bones and still Growing Muscles add to the Chewiness of The Fetus which Satisfies My hunger to a degree. I motion for Connor to Stand up and He Obliges, Pushing himself off the ground and to his Feet. I Smile to Him and He Smiles back,

"You're Gonna have to get used to more than just Marrow, you know that,Right?" He reluctantly Nods, knowing what I say is True. I open the Door for him and let him in and then myself. Poke's already down in the Prison, Playing with the current Prisoner when we come back so I Pull out Some Cold Marrow from the Fridge, "you still need to have something if you want to Keep that Physical Body of yours so drink up," I hand The Bag of Marrow to him and he places it into The Container and cuts a hole in the corner. He pours the whole thing down his throat and Takes a large Gulp,

"T-Thanks Schlatt,"

"No problem,Connor. I want to keep you around, so it's the Least I can do!" I grin, trying to be Friendly. He sets The Marrow down and Huffs.

Another Twenty years have Passed and Me and Connor have gotten Closer over the last Few years. He's Super open about himself to me, I can't say I'm not the Same. He's since then Gotten Used to eating Actual organs like Stomachs and Muscles but he still refuses to Eat Fetuses. It's fine though, I've also grown to Respect His Unwillingness to Eat them. Today, Poke's gone out On a special run and Grabbed Me my Favourite Dish. Fish-Eye Spaghetti. Fish-Eye Spaghetti Is Intestines that have been processed To be Thin like Noodles and Then It has Sludged Blood as a Sauce and it's All topped off with Eye Juice from Fishes and some Wenis Flakes which add more Flavour. For himself he Picked up Thumb-Kabobs which are Thumbs on a Kabib as you would expect. As for Connor, He got a Stomach wrapped Heart Dressed in Marrow. It was a special night, for it was the Fortieth Year Since Connor gave up his Soul to me. We celebrated with our respective Meals and Popped off at Midnight when the Time changed to 1:00. We celebrated like It was New Years, But it was fun. I enjoyed my Meal, Poke liked his, And Connor seemed to have Liked his as well, which was nice to see. It makes me Happy to know that Connor's Happy, And it hurts me when I see he's Feeling down. I'll always be there for him now, even if it is fun to mess with him from time to time. I'll always Be there for him. After all, Once you've been watching Someone for Twenty years, then live as them for Twenty years and then with them for Another Twenty, you start to get protective and Close to them. Don't blame me, it's not my fault he has A precious Smile. I just want to see him happy, and I hope He knows that.


End file.
